vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Madame Della
Name: Béatrice Della Age: 57 Status: Alive Race: Human Family: Maxina Della (Daughter) Affiliations: None Occupation: Grand Tailor of Haven City Birthday: June 21 Aliases: Madame Della Madame Della is a world class tailor hailing from the land overseas called Vaslaurent. Coming from an incredibly posh and upperclassful society, Madame Della views much of Haven and its denizens with comical contempt. However, she respects and admires beauty and power in others. Appearance Della stands at 6'2 and has silver hair, with very bright and almost mystical blue eyes. Her skin is slightly pale, and she has long and slender arms ending in very fine hands. The Madame's posterior looks much larger than it really is, to the point of being almost disproportionate, however this is because of her ''absurdly ''thin waistline, a waistline she prides herself on. The only thing she takes more pride in than her waist, is her feet, something that the woman may have a strange fetish for. She believes her feet to the pinnacle of "perfection" in beauty. Perhaps it's a Valslaurent thing. She wears very regal and expensive jewelry, from necklaces made of gold with precious stones, to earings of sapphires and rubies. She wears only the finest clothing, and as such, all her clothes is made by herself. Personality Madame Della can be considered quite vain, arrogant, and very pompous. Coming from a land where excess wealth is the norm, nothing but the finer things in life will do for her. To her, even a wealthy noble of Haven is considered a peasant, with only the extremely rich even being considered "normal" citizens to her. She is extremely confident and self absorbed in her tailoring skill, however, it is justified, as she is universally seen as the greatest tailor in the all the land without equal, something she doesn't hesitate to remind others. While generally viewing those she deems "ugly" or "poor" with contempt, if you have the gold for her unmatched quality services, she will take the job regardless. If there's one thing that Della respects more than wealth and status, it's beauty. She very blatantly plays favorites with her customers, admiring beauty in select few so much that she even considers them "friends" and works for them for free. It is not entirely clear why she moved to Haven in the first place. Abilities & Powers As has been stated, Della is the single greatest Tailor in all of Haven, and quite possibly all of Ulia. She frequently says that even in her homeland she was one of the very best, making her skill world class. Relationships Cloudsmith Family Della has great respect and admiration for the women of the Cloudsmith line. She see's Alessia as a true beauty, and cherishes and treats Alessia as if she was her own flesh and blood. She loves creating clothing for the her and while no interaction has been shown between the two, it is likely she would have the same, if not more, feelings for Lilith. Archerios visited Della's shop once before, and only once. All that is known is that the woman violently beat him with a broom. Alexander Vries Della holds Vries in contempt and finds him appalling. She calls him a "Gorilla Man". Category:People Category:Alive Category:Human